


Lillie's Letters

by the_nintendo_dork



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, reader's name is 'protag', seriously you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nintendo_dork/pseuds/the_nintendo_dork
Summary: "Don't worry, Protag! I'll keep you updated with everything that happens while we're there! Just take care of Hau and Gladion for me, okay? And make sure Nebby stays out of mischief!"-- Cancelled, but I'm proud of the first three chapters so they're staying up.





	1. First Letter

Protag, 

Mother and I arrived at the port in Vermillion City this morning. When we got there, the region's professor was there to meet us! You've heard of Professor Oak, right? He's super nice. Professor Kukui must have told him about us, because when he met us he offered to pay for a metro ride to get us to Cerulean City, since Mr. Bill lives in its outskirts. Oh, I forgot to tell you about why my mother is with me, didn't I? Well, in case you haven't heard from Miss Wicke, mother still has some of Nihilego's toxins in her system. Mr. Bill once accidentally fused himself with a Pokémon, and he has a machine that reversed the process. Hopefully it'll help get rid of the last of the poison. I told Professor Oak that we could get there ourselves, but he didn't let us refuse. So, I'm writing to you while we're on the metro (sorry if my writing is messy!). 

After mother gets settled in at Mr. Bill's (assuming he's willing to help), I'm going to start my journey as a Pokémon trainer, Protag. I told Professor Oak knew about that too, and he said that he'll take me to his lab in Pallet Town to give me a Pokémon to start with. But, I don't know which one to choose! They all sound so cute, and I know all of their evolutions are really strong! Which one is your favorite, Protag? Between Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle?

Write back soon, 

Lillie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for clicking!! i, like most people, were really sad to see lillie go at the end of the game, so i decided to make this collection of her letters to the protag while she's in kanto!! im sorry if she seems a little ooc, or if kanto seems a little off (im rusty on it lol). also, don't focus too much on the relationship tags here. the protag's response to each letter is completely up to you, so any ships are up to you! maybe you could leave your protag's response in a comment? you don't need to, it's just a cute idea i thought of ^^ (also the next chapter will have less/shorter notes and probably will be longer don't worry)


	2. Second Letter

Dear Protag, 

Mr. Bill was super understanding and was willing to help mother! However, it turns out that he dismantled his a machine a few years ago… but he said he would try building it again! We decided to have mother stay in Cerulean City while he works on it. Do you know the gym leader there? She’s the “tomboyish mermaid”, and her name is Misty. Misty said she would keep an eye on mother while she was there. 

After getting that settled, Professor Oak and I hopped onto the metro again and went to Pallet town. Did you know that the previous Champions of Kanto, Red and Blue, are from Pallet? Surprisingly, even with that and the professor’s lab, it’s actually a pretty calm place. I might have to think about buying a house there when I’m older…

Professor Oak’s lab is also a lot different than Professor Kukui’s. Professor Kukui’s lab almost looks like a beach house, but Professor Oak’s looks more like a lab that you would see on a TV show or read in a book. White walls, bookshelves full of research... Professor Oak had something important to get to once we got back, but luckily his assistant was able to help me choose a Pokémon.

Her name is Daisy Oak, and she is Blue Oak’s older sister. She’s actually more like Oak’s apprentice than his assistant; she’s going to be professor after him. She explained that Bulbasaur was a grass type, Charmander was a fire type, and Squirtle was a water type. It took me a long time to decide, but it was finally clear to me that my partner on this journey would be a Bulbasaur. She also gave me a Pokédex--it’s a bit older of a model and not as cool as your Rotomdex--but it was exciting all the same.

Before I left Pallet, Daisy made sure I had a Town Map and plenty of potions and pokéballs. I was scared to be going out on to Route 1 all by myself, but I when I thought about how you went through your journey so bravely, and about the Bulbasaur with me, I knew I could do it.

Since there aren’t very many Pokémon on Kanto’s Route 1, I tried catching a few. A Pidgey gave us a hard time because it knew Gust, but Bulbasaur and I pulled through it (even if we had to use a few potions). It took me two pokéballs, but I finally caught it.

We caught a Rattata next, which was way easier. Although, I was really confused at first when I saw it and the Pokédex said it was a Rattata. Rattata in Kanto are purple! And they aren’t dark type! Oh, sorry. I forgot you probably knew that…

It took us a few hours, but Bulbasaur and I and our new Pokémon made it to Viridian City safely. Viridian is a fairly small place too, even with the Gym there. We tried challenging it, but the new gym leader, a woman named Leaf, told us that we should come back once we had the other seven badges. When I told her I wasn’t sure what “badges” were, she was confused until I told her I only knew how Alola’s league worked.

So instead of seven trials and four grand trials before facing the Elite Four, in Kanto you have to fight eight Gym leaders, all with their own puzzles. So, it’s kind of like going through trials.

After everyone is healed up in the Pokémon Center, I think we’ll stay the night in Viridian City before going north. After Route 2 is Viridian Forest, and I don’t want to be in there while it’s dark…

Wish me luck!

Lillie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you this chapter would be longer
> 
> i feel like im probably not doing lillie much justice... although i am having fun writing this. if you have a recommendation for me to write about something/how to write lillie, you can always do that!


	3. Third Letter

Dear Protag,

I wanted to get through Viridian Forest all in one day if I could, so I made sure to get up bright and early. My Bulbasaur was super excited when I told it we were going to a forest--I wish I could send you picture of its face!

Route 2 was pretty short--the part between Viridian City and Viridian Forest is, anyway--so nothing too noteworthy happened. A Weedle tried to pick a fight with us, but Pidgey took it down quickly. Really quickly, actually. It made me wonder if it was trying to show off to me, or if it was being prideful (I’m not sure if it really likes that it got captured).

It’s not something a lot of people do, but I decided to let my Bulbasaur out of its ball and follow me around when we got to the forest so that it could take it all in. I heard it's more common to do that in Johto, and since Kanto is right next to it, I didn’t think I’d get in trouble for it. Bulbasaur encountered a lot of Caterpie and Weedle, but unlike Pidgey, it didn’t try to fight them at all. I think it had a goal to befriend every Pokémon in the forest that it could, along with gathering every berry that it saw (so far we have Cheri, Pecha, and Chesto berries).

Now that I think about it, Bulbasaur reminds me a lot of Hau.

There was a group of kids in the forest having a contest, that being catching the most bug types by the end of the day. When one of them challenged me to a battle, I was going to use Bulbasaur, but my Pidgey somehow forced its way out of its ball and wanted to fight instead. It didn’t pay much attention to my commands during the battle and mostly fought by itself, but it did win. 

After Pidgey ended up challenging a few of the other kids (and winning every battle), I called it back to its ball and Bulbasaur and I continued through the rest of the forest. It wasn’t too difficult for me since I had been to Lush Jungle on Akala once or twice--Viridian Forest is a walk in the park compared to it. That’s not to say nothing else happened, because near the end of the forest Bulbasaur encountered a Pichu. I expected Bulbasaur to say hello to it and soon move onwards like it had with the other Pokémon it saw, but the Pichu attacked it! A Thundershock knocked Bulbasaur back at me, but it was able to stand up pretty easily. We fought back in response, and I managed to catch the Pichu after a few Vine Whips.

Pewter City is close to the edge of Viridian Forest, so my Pokémon were healed up in no time. By the time we got there it was only late afternoon, which gave me plenty of time to decide whether or not to challenge the Gym there--it’s leader is Brock, and he uses rock types. I knew that my only good Pokémon against him was Bulbasaur, so I was going to wait, but Bulbasaur insisted that it was ready.

I expected some kind of crazy introduction to start when I walked through the Gym doors, but it was surprisingly pretty calm. There was a big battle arena in the center, with stalagmites protruding out of a floor covered in sand. On one side of the arena stood a tall guy with spiky brown hair, who introduced himself as Brock. After I told him that this would be my first badge, he said that the rules of our match was one Pokémon each, and we had to go until one had fainted.

I went with Bulbasaur, of course, and he sent out a Pokémon called Onix, which looks like a big snake made out of rocks. The calm atmosphere from before disappeared when the battle started, and despite how weak Onix is to grass, it was really tough! It was surprisingly fast for its size, so Vine Whip didn’t really work. Luckily, when it seemed like Brock was going to win, Bulbasaur learned Razor Leaf! Since it was able to hit Onix from a distance now, Bulbasaur tipped the odds into its favor, and we won!

Brock congratulated me and said that he was really happy to be the first one to give me a badge. He said that he hadn’t had a battle that intense since Red challenged him (but I think he was exaggerating--there’s no way I could be as strong as Red). 

I left the Gym with a smile on my face while Bulbasaur held his head high. Our next destination is eastward through Mt. Moon to get back to Cerulean City. After Bulbasaur was healed I decided to let everyone out to feast on the berries it had collected in the forest. Bulbasaur immediately went for the Chesto berries, while Pidgey took a few Pecha berries. Pidgey almost took all of them before I scolded it--and this time, it listened to me. Maybe I’m starting to earn its respect? Rattata didn’t seem to have a preference and just took a few Cheri berries, while Pichu nervously took a single Pecha berry, even after I said it could have more if it wanted. I was curious about how they tasted, so I tried a Pecha berry. Try some with your Pokémon sometime if you haven’t (I am warning you though, they are VERY sweet).

There’s a lot of interesting Pokémon on the way to and in Mt. Moon… I wonder if I should try to catch a Nidoran? Or maybe a Clefairy? Maybe a Spearow will show up too… although, that might make my Pidgey jealous if I have two flying types…

Hehe, I’ll head to bed now since it’s getting late. Next letter I write maybe I’ll have added another badge to my collection?

You’ll have to wait and see, 

Lillie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pokémon's berry preferences actually give hints to what their natures are, btw~ im gonna try to keep little details like that sprinkled out through the letters, so keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> next chapter lillie deals with our least favorite part of caves in pokémon. lets hope it doesn't drive her too crazy.


	4. Author's Letter

Dear readers,

I really hate to admit this, and I feel terrible after having lied about this fic, but... I won't kid myself anymore.

As much as I really liked the idea of this, I'm awful at keeping motivation flowing for writing multi-chapter fics, as much as I love doing so. Guess I should probably stick to one-shots, heh...

So yes, unfortunately, this fic is being discontinued. I know you all really liked it, I liked writing it, I'm just... not up to being its author.

Now, if you like the idea of Lillie sending letters to the player on her trip to Kanto, I'd love to see your interpretation of her journey! I'm not gonna try to claim this idea or anything--if you have inspiration to do so, I implore you to write it!

Anyways, I'll leave you with one final apology. If I ever post another multi-chapter fic, I'll probably just have to make sure that I have it all written/mostly planned out first, ehehe...

Sincerely, 

~Umber


End file.
